Meian
by ChibiChaos Mage of Chaos
Summary: “Minna, gomen nasia, forgive me,” "what’s your name?” “I don’t remember.” “let go, I have to find him.” (It's Usagi Centered)


ChibiChaos: HEY MINNA!!!  
  
::chirping crickets::  
  
ChibiChaos: ¬.¬ stupid crickets  
  
Crickets: HEY!!  
  
ChibiChaos: O_o uh, sorry...*blinks* hey, where's Heero...and Tarriot?  
  
::somewhere else::  
  
Heero: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Run for your life, it's Chibi's wild imagination!!  
  
Tarriot: IT'S GONNA EAT US ALIVE!!!  
  
Heero and Tarrriot: *run away, fast*  
  
::back at the studio::  
  
ChibiChaos: *shrugs* Oh well, they're probably just lounging around, lazy buggers ¬.¬ Anyway, this is a new story that I'm writing, cause I'm totally stumped on the others, any suggestions or ideas for them, would be VERY appreciated. Right, so, this is a Zoids: Chaotic Century/SM crossover ^______^  
  
Disclaimer: ChibiChaos: *whispers* Fei-chan  
  
Wufei: What onna?  
  
ChibiChaos: *grabs his shirt* I see lawyers  
  
Wufei: You know why don't you?  
  
ChibiChaos: Because I have a sixth sense?  
  
Wufei: ¬.¬ No, but I'll say then, ChibiChaos doesn't own anything  
  
ChibiChaos: IT'S A LIE I TELL YOU, A LIEEE!!!  
  
On With the Story  
  
The blond teenager surveyed the battlefield, her long hair whipped around her in the wind. The ground, it was splattered with red; blood. She could smell it; it was everywhere, on the ground, in the rivers, on her cloths, in her hair, everywhere. She flicked a lock of matted, bloody hair out of her eyes, how did this happen? Dark energy crackled beside her and lit up the area, she was thrown from her place and fell next to a clump of red, her eyes widened, a body, but who was it? She tried to look closer, but the body faded away into a mass of golden sparkles, she caught a glimpse of green hair before the person vanished though.  
  
'I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you princess.' The girl's eyes widened,  
  
"No, Puu-chan, you can't go," she heard a chuckle behind her,  
  
'We will, always be with you,'  
  
"Puu-chan, please, I can't do this on my own" She heard a cackle behind her, the girl turned around, the sword crackling with dark energy came crashing towards her and...  
  
The silvery/blond haired girl jerked to an awakened state, her body trembled all over as she remembered why she had awoken,  
  
"Minna, gomen nasia, forgive me," she closed her eyes and stood up, trying to block the pain the racked her body, she wobbled and fell down again, groaning she gave into the darkness trying to claim her.  
  
"Hey, kid." A hand shook her roughly; the girl moaned and opened her eyes a fraction,  
  
"Wha-what?"  
  
"Come on kid, wake up already." She sighed and forced herself to sit up,  
  
"There you go, are you ok?"  
  
'Ok? How can I possibly be ok? By all rights I should be dead.' Sighing, she looked up at the man and nodded, he smiled in relief.  
  
"Good, you're lucky to be alive..."  
  
She blinked, How did he know?  
  
"That blast annihilated the entire village, who knows how you survived."  
  
"Blast?"  
  
"From the Zoids,"  
  
"Err..."  
  
"Wait, you don't have amnesia too, do you? What's your name?"  
  
"Usagi, Usagi Tuskino."  
  
"Well Usagi, you're doing better then the other kid, he doesn't even remember his name, though he gave a start at the word 'Zoids'."  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Come on, we'll get you checked out and then you can meet him."  
  
"Ok," Usagi scrambled out of the makeshift bed and after discovering that she had been reverted to an eight-year-old, trotted after the man.  
  
The two left the doctor soon, Usagi was pouting,  
  
"He didn't even give me a lollipop," The man chuckled,  
  
"Don't worry about it." They entered a room where a boy around Usagi's age sat on another makeshift bed; the man kneeled in front of the boy.  
  
"So, how are you today?" The boy blinked but didn't answer, the man sighed, "You're probably not much older then my son" The boy looked up,  
  
"Your son?"  
  
"Yeah, his name's Van, I bet you two are going to get into a whole lot of trouble."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well you are going to be living with us," he turned back to the door, "and you too Usagi." Usagi looked up and was about to answer when another man ran into the tent,  
  
"Sir, we've found an organoid Zoid's egg," The boy's eyes snapped open,  
  
"Zoids?"  
  
"Huh, is there something you want to tell us?" Usagi watched as the boy stumbled for the right words,  
  
"I don't...like zoids very much." The man patted him on the head and left with the other, Usagi glanced at the boy,  
  
"Hi," he looked up at her and she smiled back, "I'm Usagi, what's your name?"  
  
"I don't remember."  
  
"Oh," there was an awkward silence for a few minutes, "what do you want your name to be?"  
  
"I don't know, I suppose one of those men are going to name me"  
  
"How about I pick one for you?" The boy looked at her for a minute; Usagi stared right back at him,  
  
"Well, ok, but only you can call me it." Usagi smiled and nodded in satisfaction,  
  
"How about...Maigo?"  
  
"Maigo? Well, ok, I guess it does kind of suit me, but I get to name you too."  
  
"Ok, but nothing mean,"  
  
"Yukai,"  
  
"Cool, I like that name." Usagi grinned at Maigo, who smiled back,  
  
"But remember, we can only call each other those names."  
  
"Deal," Just as the two shook hands, the man came back in and smiled at the two,  
  
"Ready to go on a trip?"  
  
"Ok Usagi, up you go," Usagi swung into the zoid next to Maigo, the man smiled at the two, "don't worry, everything will be just..." he was cut off by a blast near by a group of imperial soldiers, with Prozan at the front,  
  
"Surrender the organoid zoid and you may leave freely or we shall take it from you by force,"  
  
The man looking after Usagi and Maigo blinked and nodded, the soldier next to him gasped and jumped up to the zoid egg,  
  
"No, what are you doing you fool?"  
  
The man pulled a knife out of his pocket and shoved it into the egg, "There's no way I'm letting those imperial's have this zoid."  
  
Usagi watched in horror as the egg split open and a dark shape swept out of it into the air, the imperial soldiers immediately opened fire on the remaining people, the zoid that the two children were in tipped over,  
  
"Maigo?" Usagi glanced around but couldn't see her friend, the doctor swept her into is own zoid, "let go, I have to find him." The doctor gave her a sad look as he turned to leave, Usagi turned and saw the man who had said he'd take her to meet his son launch his own zoid into the midst of the enemy. His zoid glowed brightly and exploded taking the entire force with it; Usagi closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep.  
  
FIN  
  
Maigo - Lost Child  
  
Yukai - Happy  
  
ChibiChaos: Well, whatcha think?  
  
Grim Reaper: *walks in* Oi!  
  
ChibiChaos: *blinks* What are you doing here?  
  
G.R: *holds up his black hood, cape thingy and his happy pink bunny slippers* Do you see these?  
  
ChibiChaos: O_O Oh dear  
  
G.R: Yeah, that's what I said, except not so nicely *his black cloak is now bright pink and his happy pink bunny slippers are sad black bunny slippers*  
  
ChibiChaos: Who?  
  
G.R: Duo  
  
ChibiChaos: Ah, go down the hallway on the left, turn right and it's the third door with the bright yellow star on it that says DUO'S ROOM, you can't miss it.  
  
G.R: Thanks *leaves*  
  
ChibiChaos: Well that was rather unnerving. Anyway, here are the couples to vote for:  
  
Van/Usagi  
  
Raven/Usagi  
  
Rudolf/Usagi  
  
I'm leaning towards Raven/Usagi so vote if you want someone else ^_________^ oh, and feel free to add other people if you want too, REVIEW!!! 


End file.
